One form of popular luggage for travel has evolved to wheeled luggage carriers which have wheels on a bottom transverse edge of the luggage and an extendable handle which can be projected from the luggage case for tilting the luggage carrier onto the wheels and for pulling the luggage carrier. The extendable handle has a parallel transverse portion for grasp by a human hand where the closed fingers of the hand about the handle form a fist which faces either forward or rearward with respect to the torso which the hand is attached to. In this position, the arm with the pulling hand is rotated clockwise or counterclockwise with respect to the normal position of the hand and the arm relative to the torso. When the luggage carrier is pulled, the torso is subject to a twisting action because of the drag of the luggage carrier. The arm is also rotated at the shoulder toward the rear of the torso and the hand tends to move rearwardly of the torso What this produces is a bad and uncomfortable condition for the person pulling the luggage because the arm and hand and body are not in a normal position and are in a somewhat contorted position. This is exacerbated in some instances by the length of the extendable handle and the height of the person which changes the center of gravity of the luggage and the pulling characteristics.